The present invention relates to a vehicle brake assembly and, more particularly, to a lever assembly for actuating the brake and a method of assembly therefor.
Disc brake assemblies typically include a disc brake caliper that houses a piston for forcing a pair of friction elements or brake pads into engagement with a rotor. Heavy-duty vehicle brake assemblies commonly include multiple pistons that are actuated by a cam manipulated by a pneumatic actuator. The heavy-duty brake assemblies may be relatively complicated compared to passenger vehicle brake assemblies and may be specifically tailored to particular heavy vehicle applications.
Various assembly line sequence limitations may require later assembly of certain brake mechanism components within the housing. One assembly line sequence limitation may be the desire to manufacture each brake assembly in an identical manner and assemble unique components for specific vehicle applications at final assembly stages to minimize tracking each brake assembly through the entire assembly process.
One particular tracking issue arises as specific vehicle applications may provide an actuator push rod of a specific length that must be accommodated by the brake assembly. Various brake components specific to the push rod length are assembled into the brake assembly for the specific push rod. The brake assembly is then dedicated to a particular vehicle application due to the assembly of the components that correlate to a specific push rod length. Each brake assembly must then be tracked along the assembly line once the specific components are assembled to assure the appropriate brake assembly is assembled into the appropriate vehicle application.
Disadvantageously, a relatively large number of individual brake components may already be assembled by the time the brake assembly reaches the final assembly stages. Assembly limitations stemming from the previously assembled components may then have to be addressed by utilizing different and perhaps small or less convenient housing openings to assemble the remaining components.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle brake assembly which allows unique component installation during the final assembly stages while maintaining component reliability.
The vehicle brake assembly according to the present invention provides a lever assembly that includes an operating shaft and a push rod receiving insert mounted thereto. The multi-component lever assembly provides for assembly during the final assembly stages of the brake assembly.
A push rod receiving insert is received into a push rod receiving insert opening in an operating shaft. An insert groove is formed in a shank of the push rod receiving insert to receive a snap ring. The shank fits into the push rod receiving insert opening until the snap ring engages an operating shaft groove to lock the push rod receiving insert into the operating shaft.
The operating shaft is assembled into the brake housing with the brake mechanism and the housing is assembled. The opening through which the operating shaft is assembled is closed by a closing plate. The push rod receiving insert is passed through a push rod opening and into the push rod receiving insert opening until locked in place.
A alternative push rod receiving insert includes a shank and snap ring which are passed entirely through the push rod receiving insert opening until the snap ring exits the opposite end of the push rod receiving insert opening. The snap ring opens and the push rod receiving insert is secured in the operating shaft between the snap ring and a head of the push rod receiving insert.
Another push rod receiving insert includes an interference retaining ring which fits between a shank of the push rod receiving insert and the push rod receiving insert opening inner diameter. The push rod receiving insert is secured in the operating shaft through an interference press fit.
The present invention thereby provides a vehicle brake assembly which allows unique component installation during the final assembly stages while maintaining component reliability.